Alone
by littlefannibal
Summary: Not what you think- not about New Moon. Bella is an orphan and Edward saves her. Romance, Fluff, Drama, everything but the kitchen si- no, that's in there, too. BxE. Rated T for now.
1. Snow Angel

**A/N: The story of little fannibal**

**gasping, she smiled triumphantly. I win! She thought. Shaking with pleasure and tired from trying so long, she smiled...**

**I finally got my story downloaded! She yelled out merrily.**

**You thought it was something else, didn't you? Tsk, tsk. You have a dirty mind! **

**...**

**BPOV**

It was better now.

Now that I'm closer to the end, it's better. In the beginning, there was the horrible cold, seeping into my bones and chilling me to my core. Then came the shivering.

Ha. it sounded like a cheesy horror movie: _The Shivering_. In reality it was much worse. They were violent shakes that ripped through my body, worse than a thousand knives, slashing, deadening my skin, freezing my blood.

Now though, I could simply fall asleep, and welcome that infamous light at the end of the tunnel...

...

**EPOV**

I stared at her, my jaw hanging low.

She was just that beautiful.

She was covered in grime and clothed in scraps at best, but lying there, in front of my eyes, was an angel. She had elbow length brown hair that would remind you of golden cornfields, mahogany trees, and red rhubarb bushes, all at the same time. Her face was what others might call average, but to me she was gorgeous.

_And, for now, I wouldn't have to worry about being close to her. She was just dirty enough to cover up what would probably be her normal, appetizing scent_. I thought to myself.

Her breathing was slowing down, I could hear it. _NO!_ I thought, _Not her, oh please, not her! _I didn't know how long she had been out here, in the freezing cold, but she was covered by the freshly fallen snow and was as close to my own body temperature without actually being dead.

What was this? I had an odd sense to protect her at any cost. I shook my head in an attempt to clear these ridiculous thoughts. _It was probably her beauty that stopped me on my way home_, I thought. Yet I still couldn't resist the urge to help her. _Not here... I'll walk around a corner and come back quick enough that no one will notice me._

I walked casually down a few blocks, turned a corner, and ran back to Her in the blink of an eye. I gently picked her up, and cradled her in my arms as I ran all the way home.

I thought fiercely,

_She will not die._

_**She will not die.**_

**_..._**

**A/N:**

**So, whad ya think??**

**please review, I'll try to read as many as I can!**

**any critisism is welcome, but not in flame format! :)**

**:3 Little Fannibal**


	2. Faint

**A/N  
Not sure I like this, it's a bit of a place holder, but has some details in it...  
I promise, the next chapter will have more, uh, stuff (?). Anyways, on with the show...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

.:.:.:.:.EPOV.:.:.:.:.

I stared at her.

Thirty minutes later, when I was absolutely sure she would live, I stared at her.

Two hours later, when she mumbled what I assumed was her name, I stared at her.

Four hours later when she finally woke up, she opened her eyes to find me staring at her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...BPOV. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. .. .. ...

"Oh. It's fuzzy."

Not my brightest remark, but, hey, I never thought Heaven would be fuzzy. How I ended up in Heaven I have no clue. I must have drawn the death lottery jackpot, because as my vision cleared and I saw the angel before me, I knew.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..EPOV. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pure joy with just a hint of pride erupted in me as she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the semi-dark room. I was confused by my own feelings, feeling s to protect her, help her, just to be near her...

Her first words made me laugh, and she seemed startled by me, then a look of awe crossed her beautiful face.

As she gained her coherency, she seemed to be confused. I tried to read her thoughts, to answer her unspoken questions, but heard nothing...

Even though it frustrated me, I would figure it out later. There were more pressing issues now.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ..BPOV. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I looked my angel square in the eyes and said,

"Is this heaven? 'Cause if it is, there's been a mistake."

He chuckled, and I committed the sound to memory, in case they decided to fix the mistake. I worked hard to keep the look of admiration off my face.

"No, this isn't Heaven."

His voice was musical...

"I'm Edward, and this is my bedroom, in my house."

I looked around and realized I was in a bed. In a strange boy's bedroom. With a strange boy.

A violent blush conquered my features.

"Uh,um, d-d-did, um, you and me, uhhh, we, huh um,d-dirty d-d-d-deed...?"

I may have stuttered a bit.

He chuckled, but he looked indignant.

"No, we didn't." He paused.

"Actually, I saved your life. You were lying in the street, dying from hypothermia."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... EPOV... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

As she absorbed this fact, she looked stricken. She said one thing,

"Oh."

Then fainted.

"Bella?!"

I should have waited to tell her, but I was a bit angry about her earlier conclusion. Now she was probably in shock and/or having a panic attack.

I frantically called Carlisle, answered his questions in haste, and then waited.

She looked so small and fragile...

Gently, I picked her up and sat down, cradling her, albeit at arms length.

I could feel my eyes darkening.

I could taste the venom in my mouth.

I could feel the monster in me, wanting her.

But I **knew** one thing

I needed her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

KITCHEN SINK.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N  
I promised in the summary it would be in there, and it is. :O**

**love to all the reviewers, and ppl who put me on your fa or alerts list.**

**hmm, i'm aiming for maybe, 4-5 more reviews?**

**halfway through the 3rd chap, I'll get it up soon x3**


	3. Insight

**A/N: YAY TY DLC! (daddy's little cannibal) For some reason applying to be your beta got me over some of my writer's block! jigs**

* * *

**here it finally is!! I know it's rough but I wanted to get it up asap! Review pls!**

**EPOV**

"Damn it!"

really, the lose thread on my sweater wasn't such a big deal...

then again...

i tugged at it angrily, as if it were an incompetent soul and I were Death.

I ended up unraveling half the sweater.

"Damn!"

"Jeez Edward! We're in a hospital and you're louder than Emmet!" grumbled a bleary eyed nurse who often worked with Carlisle.

"Yea, Edward, calm down. You're fretting like an overprotective mother."

I glared at the nurses and, even sleep deprived, they decided I wasn't in the mood. or rather, I was in a mood.

Carlisle strolled in and said, "That strange girl, Bella, is fine. She simply passed out when her system was overloaded. She wants to talk to you."

**BPOV**

I was nervous. And slightly awed that I wasn't dead. And tremendously amazed that not only did a really hot guy save my life, he didn't take advantage of me!

As my savior stepped in, I felt the heat rush to my face and prayed I wouldn't faint (again).

We waded into an awkward silence and stuck there for awhile. I was still trying not to hyperventilate, so I was greatly relieved when he broke our silence.

"Are you feeling well?" His voice was like crushed velvet.

"Y-yes, thank you, Mr...?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." his smooth as honey voice poured.

God, he's sexy...

"Miss? Bella?! Are you alright?!" the alarm in his voice surprised me.

His- Edward's, panic was because I seemed to be hyperventilating at super speed combined with my tomato paste face created the illusion I was choking. "I'm fine, really." I look up to give him a reassuring smile, that then faded to an agape jaw as I actually _saw _him. Before my brain was microwaved to goop I asked, "How do you know my name?"

**EPOV**

Afraid to trigger another easy blush that corrupted my self control, I proceeded hesitantly.

"Well, you...you mumble in your sleep."

As feared, she blushed and I stiffened. _How long can you hold up? _Carlisle's thoughts were tinged with concern. "_**I'm fine**_." I whispered this quietly and quickly, knowing only he could hear me. I also knew I put more force into than necessary. I was proving that statement to myself too.

"What did I say?" the angel asked in a stark whisper.

I turned to find her face in and odd battle of fear and determination. Her soft skin had blanched to the same color as my granite skin, but her lips were pursed and her eyes held a fire that said, _I'll deny it._

Her thoughts were unclear, but her face gave away every emotion.

**BPOV**

I knew what I'd been dreaming, and it wasn't pleasant. I had seen my life like a soundless movie. It wasn't pretty. And of course, my last two memories were dying in the cold, and the reason I had tried to die. Not kill myself, per say, but die.

_If he heard that, I'll deny it. Say it was a nightmare._

"Not much. I only caught your name and a couple of others. Who are Charlie, Renee, Phil, and Ja-"

_Have to cut him off! _ my frenzied brain chanted.

"Charlie was my 'father', Renee my 'mom' and Phil was her husband."

"Was?" curious and silky. Persuading.

"He killed her and he – nothing. He's doing life."

"Oh." shocked. Pitying. Surprised. Curiosity. And was that...a protective edge?

**EPOV**

Shocked. How could such horrendous things happen to this angel?

Pity. Why her?

Surprised. Stunned by her casual tone.

Curiosity. What had she been going to say?

And protective. Entirely too protective. I should see her objectively. Not as prey, but not as something to defend either. Yet I wanted to rush to her side and wipe away her silently falling tears. Yearned to hold her, to shield her from her pain, and to lift the crushing weight of the world off her fragile shoulders. I couldn't help myself. I ran to her without another thought and then held her, rubbing soothing circles.

I mad e sure not to breathe, for that could make my angel an angel. And would make me Death.

**BPOV**

He was holding me. I felt comforted. He stiffened for a second, as if realizing what he was doing, and I grabbed his abnormally cool and pale skin tightly, daring him to step away. He relaxed and so did I, molding to his shape.

His skin felt cool and refreshing, not at all like...but no,_ stay away from those thoughts! _I scolded myself and thought of happy things...

zzzZZzZzzZZzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzZzzzzZZzZzzZzzzZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZZZZZ

**A/N: yays. I'm gonna update again tomorrow about 3:00pm Central Standard Time.**

**Review pls! :3**


	4. Gosh Darn It, I'm gonna finish this!

I SHALL WRITE AGAIN!

Yeah, I'm sorry for not writing, but I started this with only a vague idea and no real storyline in mind...

So Anyways! I'm gonna start writing again, but no guarantees that I won't get writer's block again.

Please, if you want me to continue writing, if you hate the story, if you love the story, if you have an idea, let me know! Leave a review, message me, do something besides sit there wondering if I'll ever update again!

Thank you~

LittleFannibal  
may the wonderful writer daddy's little cannibal rest in peace.


	5. Deathtraps

**A/N: Review Please!**

{BPOV}

"Ahem."

At the sound of someone ostentatiously clearing their throat I tried to spring away from Edward, but it proved impossible as I was in a hospital bed and he kept his arms around me.

I looked up to see a doctor so incredibly handsome I wondered again if I was in Heaven.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Edward was clearly comfortable with the doctor, and his lovely voice was warm and easygoing.

"Just came in to check on the patient, Bella is it?", The doctor, Carlisle, turned to look questioningly at me.

"I'm feeling much better now Doctor...?" I started to trail off, uncertain what to call him, but he quickly supplied the name.

"Cullen." He said with an easygoing smile.

"Of course it is." I muttered darkly. Dr. Cullen gave me a confused look, but the look Edward gave me was searching and frustrated. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. I looked up at Edward and said "I'd like to get dressed."

"Oh, right." He let go of me and turned around. When he turned back he was holding a shopping bag. "Your old clothes were rather torn and-"

"Where are they?" I asked coldly.

"These are much better and I'm sure-"

"I don't accept charity. Where. Are. My. Clothes." I said each word slowly and distinctly, my voice like icicles. But he didn't answer, choosing instead to mutely hold the bag in front of me. "Oh, fine, I'll put these on! But I still want my things. You have no right to take them from me." I glared at him and grabbed the bag. Jumping off the gurney I headed into the small private bathroom.

My legs felt weak and I was dizzy, but I walked casually and made it look as if everything was normal. The sooner I seemed uninteresting to these strangers the better. I felt a pang at the idea of leaving the one named Edward, but I knew he would lose interest and eventually hurt me. Better that I left him before he left me.

Once the bathroom door was closed behind me I took a look at what was in the bag. There wasn't much, just a blue cashmere sweater, black jeans, socks, and black wedge boots. I stared at it in distaste. It all looked horribly fashionable and overpriced, but I put it on anyways. Anything was better than the flimsy hospital gown.

I pulled everything but the deathtraps- I mean boots, on. I was notoriously clumsy. I wondered to myself about my chances of dying if I wore them. Instead I looked in the mirror and washed my face and worked the kinks out of my hair.

Finally I couldn't avoid it any longer, and muttered a low oath to myself as I slipped the boots on.

EPOV

I heard her grumbling as she put on the new clothes. I still had her old clothes, just in case there was sentimental value to her, but they were in a box back at my house.

She opened the door and walked hesitantly out.

"How does anyone walk in these things? They're six inches high!" She mumbled to herself. I couldn't help smiling at her. Alice _had _gone a little overboard, but the boots had only about two and a half inch heels.

She glared up at me and asked through clenched teeth where her clothes were. She was even beautiful when she was angry. I smiled at her and said "All of your things are at my house, if you're feeling better then we can go right now. Carlisle has already signed your release."

"Look, Edwin-"

"Edward."

"Whatever, Edmund-"

"Edward."

"Fine, Eddy-"

"Edward."

Her glare, if possible, became more intense. The saying _if looks could kill _flashed through my head.

"I don't know what gave you the notion that I could afford a trip to the hospital, or why you seem intent on treating me like a charity case, but I don't need your help _Ed-ward_." She drew out my name tauntingly. "So just hand me my stuff and I'll be on my way and you can tell all your Country Club friends about the poor, crazy, orphan you fished off the streets for a day."

I was shocked. And appalled. And angry.

"Is that really what you think of me?"

My venomous tone seemed to knock her off balance, but only for a moment. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's what I know about you, and people like you."

We stared each other down.

**A/N: Oooooh what will they do? Will Bella go with Edward? Or will she wind up back on the streets? And what caused her to become so hard and calloused? Review and Find Out!**


End file.
